Llamas de la Libertad
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: No todo es como lo ves, cada persona tiene un punto diferente de ver las cosas en este mundo, lastima que para mí mi mundo lo decidiera una persona producto de mi imaginación y al darme cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde...


**Creo que la inspiración solo me da para One-shot TT^TT No es justo! **

**Me largo! *me voy brava***

**Jamber: Bueno...Ettoo...*nervioso* A pasado por un mal día u.u Aquí les dejo con el One-shot espero y les guste**

**N/A: Los personajes principales no son de ella ni de nadie solo los que los crearon **

* * *

Atrapada en lo más oscuro de mi mente aquella voz me envolvía en su dulce aroma, no sabía qué hacer si dar el paso a mi muerte o hacerle caso a la sombra detrás de mí, un dilema era eso un gran dilema estaba yo teniendo conmigo misma, era tan abrumadora la voz en mi cabeza, su dulce sonido me embriagaba pero aquella sombra tenía razón si esa voz realmente me quería no iba dejar que me suicidará…. ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer?!...

-¿A quién creer?-susurre a mi misma

-Ten fe en lo que eres en lo que has luchado, está no eres tú…no lo eres-miré a la sombra no la reconocía, desde que conocí a esa voz todo mi mundo, mi alrededor lo veo de un solo color….negro…

-Le vas hacer caso-toné en su voz que estaba fastidiado-Soy yo al que amas cierto-lo sentía tan cerca, solo tuve que mirar de reojo para darme cuenta que estaba susurrándome en mi oído-Ella no te cree piensas que estás loca….

¿Ella? ¿A quién se refería?, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, mis pies temblaron y luego mi cuerpo lo acompaño, imágenes en mi mente pasaban…recuerdos….que pensé que los había olvidado

-Crees que soy una fantasía Bombón…..crees que solo existo en tu imaginación es eso lo que ella quiere que pienses, pero soy tan real como tú y el hecho que estamos aquí los dos juntos, sobre esté puente a metros del mar pero en tan solo un paso Blossy, un solo pasó estaremos juntos….Para siempre….-Me agarro la mano y la entrelazó con la suya-¿No me amas?-su voz pasó de fastidio a una triste y melancólica-¿No me juraste qué harías todo por mí?...

-Haré todo lo que me pidas ese fue mi juramento…te Amo a ti….Te necesito…Yo…

-Bombón no lo hagas-esa sombra estaba muy angustiada-Vamos Bombón debes reaccionar esto no es real, es solo tu imaginación es una mentira ¡UNA FARSA!-gritó, me volteé a verla, tenía los ojos aguados y su cuerpo igual qué el mío temblaban

-Yo te conozco…-dije sin pensar, solo salió de mi boca-Tu eres….

-¡NO!-gritó esa voz, me agarró fuerte los hombros a tal punto de lastimarme, lo miré a los ojos rojos…tan rojos como un eclipse total ya casi llegando a negros de lo enojado que estaba, me perdí en ellos como todas las veces-Tu me obedeces a mí, haces todo lo que te diga, por eres feliz ¿no?

-Bombón despierta, ya es hora de madurar y saber lo que es real y no-dijo esa sombra

¿Lo que es real y no? ¿De qué habla? Imágenes seguían pasando, ya eran una tortura lo más irónico que ni gritar podía, me detuve a pensar en una imagen yo encerrada en mi habitación escuchando música cuando de pronto alguien se me acerca dice unas palabras que no entendí y al cabo de unos minutos era todo lo que él quería que fuera hice cosas horribles a todos mis compañeros, me miré las manos y manchadas de sangre estaban mire a la sombra y estaba toda ensangrentada y con moretones….

-¿Qué he hecho?-susurré

-¡No esto no está pasando!-esa voz se oía lejos aunque sabía que estaba más cerca de lo inusual

-Burbuja…..-la miré con los ojos aguados, ella me miró igual-Lo siento…-empecé a llorar-No sabía lo que hacía…-miré a mi alrededor estaba en la punta del puente con una soga en el cuello, mi ropa rasgada pero lo que me sorprendió fue la marca en mi muñeca-¿Qué es esto?

-Bombón luego te lo explico pero primero hay que salir de aquí no es seguro-dijo angustiada

-Salir ¿Porqué?...Es divertido esto no ¿crees?-dijo sonriendo no sé qué le hallé de divertido en ese momento estaba a punto de suicidarme y lo tomaba de juego

-Bombón solo ven conmigo y listo-dijo tratando de reír

Iba a caminar hacia ella pero no podía algo me lo impedía, miré hacia abajo el agua empezó a subir poco a poco

-Burbuja Moriré, está subiendo, el agua viene por mí-

-Bombón no hay nada, todo está en tu imaginación debes despertar-su voz se notaba seria

A cualquier lado que veía había monstruos, los cadáveres de mis amigos u compañeros venían hacía a mí con la intención de matarme eso era seguro

-Pensabas que te ibas a ir pequeña-un escalofrío sentí al oír su voz en mi cuello

-Brick….Por favor no-le rogué

-Lo siento pequeña….pero esto es lo que sucede cuando te metes con la magia negra-podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo

-Bombón no es real, nada de esto es real, abre los ojos despierta de una buena vez tienes ¡15 años! –sus palabras se sentía tan seguras

No es real, no es real, no lo es, es solo mi imaginación, todo es mentira, él no es…. ¿Porqué no puedo decirlo? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho al hacerlo? , Oí su risa…

-Miren la pequeña Bloss se enamoró de alguien imaginario-abrí los ojos sorprendida-Si Muñeca solo soy parte de tu imaginación, tu amiguita tiene razón pero adivina ¿qué?-su tono se tornó divertido, puse un pie fuera de lo que me sostenía

-¡BOMBÓN PARA!-trató de agarrarme pero la aventé contra la calle con solo una mano, miré a mi lado y ahí estaba él mirándola con odio y diversión

-Burbuja….-traté de bajarme pero no podía luche con mis fuerzas y tampoco, él no era real me lo había afirmado y ¿Entonces por qué no puedo despertar?-Es una pesadilla-susurré

-Es hora de partir Blossy-cerré los ojos esperando el impacto veía mi vida antes mis ojos, desde mi nacimiento hasta el día de hoy

-Yo sí te Amé y…lo haré…siempre…-fue lo último que dije antes de caer al agua y gracias a la soga morir instantáneamente….

"Me enamoré perdidamente de algo que solo yo podía ver y sentir, algo que para mí era perfecto simplemente perfecto, pero no me di de cuenta cuando me había alejado tanto de la realidad, cuando hice cosas que no quería hacer solo por el amor que sentía por él y él solo jugo conmigo para lego matarme o hacer que yo misma me suicidará ya que no iban a encontrar evidencia que fue alguien más….Imaginar o soñar es lindo pero cuando te alejas de todo y solo vives o dependes de tu imaginación…pues tendrás que pagar un precio….como yo lo hice…"

* * *

**Jamber: Les gusto? ¿Reviews? Son muy importantes y sobre...Bloss...todavía esta enojada u.u**

**Sayo! **


End file.
